Effective exercising requires a multitude of various physical techniques. This is evident by the vast amount of exercise equipment out on the market. These pieces of exercise equipment are often designed specifically for one type of exercise and can often be found in gyms.
Many pieces of exercise equipment serve only one purpose such as, e.g., weighted carries or dragging, and can take up undue space. Other pieces of equipment enable a user to perform a large variety of exercise techniques, but are stationary and also take up undue space. There is a need for a mobile piece of exercise equipment that serves a plurality of purposes.
Examples of related art are described below:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,411 relates to a multimotion exercise bicycle capable of providing a cardiovascular exercise simultaneously with an upper body weight training exercise. The cardiovascular exercise is accomplished by a pedaling movement connected to a resistance means. The upper body exercise is accomplished by a pushing or a pulling movement of a handlebar and arm setup connected to a disk which is further connected to a cable attached to a weight bearing platform. The weight of the user provides the resistance for the upper body movement. The difficulty level of the upper body movement is adjustable by changing the location of the handlebars relative to the disk and by changing where the cable attaches to the disk. As the user performs these exercises simultaneously, the invention allows the user to burn more calories and reduce work-out time in half.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,114,299 relates to an apparatus for muscle conditioning comprising a supporting body, a hood-shaped pad, moveable relative to the body, and resistive means in the form of a weight stack and suspension mechanism. The weight stack is coupled to the hood-shaped pad via the suspension mechanism, such that a resistive force can be applied against movement of the hood-shaped pad from a first position relative to the body to a second position relative to the body. The apparatus enables the conditioning of the muscles required for successful rugby scrummaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,186,538 relates to an exercise apparatus for wearing about an upper portion of a user's body and for securing weights having a centrally-located hole extending therethrough to the body. The apparatus generally includes a frame backpack and an exercise sled to which one or more weights may be attached. The exercise sled is removably mounted to the frame backpack to operate in a first mode of operation and may be used separately from the frame backpack in a second mode of operation. In certain embodiments, the apparatus may include a connection strap for connecting the exercise sled to the frame backpack in the second mode of operation such that a user may pull the exercise sled while wearing the frame backpack.
US Patent Application No. 2013/0324371 relates to a sled with tubular runners that have a square aft cross section from which fixable bayonet couplings having three sides of a square extend and can receive a pole support frame's side members which cover the bayonet extensions. The pole support frame supports opposed bearings that rotationally mount a pole axle from which an equipment support pole transversely extends. Two semi-circumferential arrays of holes interact with holes in a fixed angular adjuster, mounted to the pole support frame, to enable multiple discrete fixed angular positions for the pole. The sled can support weights, preferably in the form of containers of water, as well as exercise equipment. The pole can support pole extensions, exercise equipment, and pulleys for guiding cables that connect weight containers to exercise apparatus.
US Patent Application No. 2014/0106942 relates to an exercise device with a frame which may include a longitudinal center section, defining a first end and a second end, and two substantially equal end sections, one of each of the end sections may be coupled to the first end and the second end of the center section substantially at a midpoint with respect to the width and the height of the end sections. One or more pins may be coupled to the frame between the first end and the second end, the pins adapted to receive weight plates. A bumper may be coupled to the top and bottom of the end sections. A sled frame may be added to the device to convert the device to a functional sled with different configurations. The sled skids may be removable to be easily repositioned, removed or replaced when worn.
UK Patent Application No. GB2507081 relates to a muscle training system that includes a sled arranged to receive weights, weights, and a means of attachment of the sled to a user, such as a backpack harness. The sled may comprise a pair of runners mounted on a base, a mesh for containing components held in the base and a foldable ballast weight pole for fixing the weights in use. The system may comprise walking poles to aid the user pulling the sled. The amount of weight placed on the sled may be varied to provide different levels of resistance. The base may further comprise slots to accept resistance straps to enable to sled to be pulled or for exercise to be carried out when the user is stood on the sled, such as beaming. A door stopper or chair wedge may also be provided for attaching resistance straps. The apparatus may be used to recreate Nordic walking.
Japanese Patent Application No. JP 5238918 relates to a lower limb function training device which the patient oneself can use safely with no sense of fear, which is used to prevent or improve a drop foot contracture or to expand the excursion of a joint while preventing the patient from using it over an appropriate amount of exercise to the utmost, which allows the patient to select the type of exercise, and which enables measurement of state of the body. The device is provided with a contact sensor, a foot rest on which the feet of the patient rest and selectively moves back and forth or rocks vertically, a movement counter for counting the back-and-forth movements or vertical rockings of the foot rest, and a brake device for braking the back-and-forth movement or vertical rocking of the foot rest when the count reaches a preset value.
None of the art described above addresses all of the issues that the present invention does.